Systems and methods herein generally relate document processing apparatuses and more particularly to apps synchronized with a lighted physical design element on document processing apparatus.
User friendliness is a hallmark of devices that have found success among customers. Historically, efforts to improve the user/machine interaction have been focused on the location, size, and tactile inputs of the screens, keyboards, and buttons on the device. For example, touchscreens can be used alone or can be used in combination with keyboards and/or hard buttons to accommodate a wide diversity of user input preferences.
Supplementing the machine's user interface with remote interfaces presented through websites and apps allows users of computers, smartphones, kiosks, etc., to bypass the user interface on the machine. The screens of such remote computerized devices present opportunities for flexibility of interface features that exceeds the displays that are physically connected to the device.